


To the Gods

by Tommyboy



Series: 31Halloween [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: 31halloween, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	To the Gods

The bonfire grew as the villagers added more branches and kindling to the fire, letting the ashes flow into the air, giving small sparks of fire.

The few that were chosen, came forth to warm in the fire then eased the smocks off their bodies to now stand before the fire in their naked glory. Slowly a changt raised in the crowd and the women started dancing around the fire.

The Fall harvest had been good and it was time now to pay homage to their goddess. 

The wind picked up, blowing the flames higher. The villagers kept their chanting and offerings coming, committing to the annual ritual of brightening the skies with fire to show their thankfulness


End file.
